Mawage
by CanonBeDamn'd
Summary: What happens when Sebastian thinks a little too fast when confronted by a very annoying OC? He has to fake a marriage! Or is it fake? Kinda fluffy. One of my older ones. I really don't like sharing my stories, but here you go. Enjoy! Just FYI, I think this is one of my worst stories.


Mawage

by

Zia Gaines

EmmaLee Dawson. That name struck fear into the heart of Sebastian Michaelis. She had been stalking him worse than Grell for a month and a half! When she saw him, EmmaLee would track Sebastian and chase him until one of them gave out. Sometimes she'd follow him, hiding in the alleyways, just watching in a somewhat creepy way.

One day, while shopping in London with Ciel and the other various inhabitants of Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was spotted by the cunning EmmaLee Dawson. She came up behind the butler, spun him around and backed him into a brick wall, pinning him.

"Oh, Sebastian. I can't wait for you to ask me to marry you. I know you will," EmmaLee seductively whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Must it be mentioned he was quite disgusted by the redhead's affections (and the way she went about displaying them)?

Desperate, Sebastian searched the area for some way to get out of this predicament.

"I, uh, can't marry you, EmmaLee," he said, searching still for an escape. EmmaLee raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I'm already engaged to..." Sebastian suddenly blurted out the name of the closest person to him other than EmmaLee. "Grell."

As he pulled the blushing reaper over as demonstration, the horror of what he'd just said hit Sebastian like a load of bright red bricks.

"I'll be expecting an invitation," EmmaLee said coldly before stomping off in a huff.

Grell was blushing and swooning all over the place like a 14 year old girl\\. Sebastian looked for help in the form of his master, Ciel, who only smiled an amused "You got yourself into this, you get yourself out of this" smile. Sebastian glanced hopefully at Madam Red, but got no response from her, for she was going on about how she'd order the BEST wedding dress for Grell, and of course Sebastian would need a wedding tuxedo, not those dreadful rags he wore most of the time, because nothing was too good for a servant of her favorite nephew!

A mortified Sebastian finished the shopping trip colored a deep shade of pink, Grell blushing in matching hues clung to the demon's arm the whole way. Madam Red insisted on stopping to get Grell fitted for a dress. As if the day wasn't embarrassing enough.

Once home, the group held a meeting of the minds to think of a solution to this awkward problem .

"She's expecting an invitation, and she won't leave me alone until I'm married!" Sebastian moaned, falling face-first onto the table in exhaustion.

"Perhaps you could just elope romantically to Paris!" Madam Red suggested.

"Or to Rome!" added Maylene.

"You could capture your enemy and torture them until they tell you what they want from you, like a cat playing with a mouse." Lau calmly offered. Everyone stared at him as if he were mad and then went back to their conversation.

"Maybe you could fake it," Tanaka proposed.

"How so?" asked Baldroy, but in the time it took to ask, Tanaka had reverted back to chibi form.

"Marry a cardboard cut out of Mr Sutcliff!" Finnian excitedly interjected. The company sat in silence, the thunder of their brainstorm momentarily silenced by Finnian's naivete.

"Have the ceremony, with everything needed, but use someone not legally able perform a marriage," Ciel broke the silence, "Like Tanaka."

Grell was too busy swooning to give his opinion.

The date was set, everything was prepared, the wedding was arranged by Madam Red, of course, and invitations were sent out. Finnian was sent to hand-deliver EmmaLee's. The whole time leading up to the faux wedding Grell was too faint to help much.

The ceremony was beautiful, everyone did everything absolutely perfect, at least according to Madam Red. EmmaLee was even caught crying at the beauty.

After the reception, when everyone was gone, Sebastian gave a deep sigh of relief. His release was short lived, however.

"Master, I don't know if this is important or anything, but as I was cleanin' Mr Tanaka's room, I found this," Maylene announced as she handed a document to her master.

Ciel's face showed a look of horror for a split second, which abruptly turned to amusement.

"It looks like Tanaka actually IS licensed to perform marriage."

Sebastian gasped and fell into the closest chair. Grell fainted into his lap.

"Looks like you're actually married to him, Sebastian," Ciel tried to stifle a laugh.

"What can I do about it!?" Sebastian cried.

"If my knowledge of law is correct," Lau started, "You have to stay married for six months before divorce is even considered by the court."

"He's right!" Madam Red confirmed.

"Looks like you're stuck," Ciel smiled, "At least for six months."


End file.
